


Nothing Wrong

by maryperk



Series: Nothing Wrong verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS 6, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Entropy, Spike isn't the only one to go the Magic Box to see Anya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spike turned the camera over in his hands.

“It’s a camera,” Buffy said unnecessarily.

“Yeah, I got that part.” Spike lifted one eyebrow in a sardonic gesture. “Why am I holding it?”

“Someone is using it to spy on me and on my house.” Buffy saw Spike frown with concern. “Xander thinks it’s you.”

“Oh, the great Xander thinks so. Shudder, gasp.” Spike acted out the last two words. “Since he’s the brains of the bunch it must be true.”

“Spike,” Buffy rolled her eyes as she said the vampire’s name. The open hostility between Xander and Spike had been going on for years. She knew there was no love lost between them.

“That ponce has always had it in for me,” Spike ranted. “Every chance he gets, he sticks it…” He trailed off to stare at Buffy. He was surprised at what he saw there, or rather what he didn’t see. Then he let out a chortle. “You don’t believe him! This _is_ a red letter day."

Buffy rolled her eyes again. “When you stalk a girl you stand outside her window, littering the lawn with your butts. Of course I don’t think you did it.”

“But? There’s always a but.” Spike could see something behind the Slayer’s eyes, and it gave him hope that he had another chance with the girl.

“Slayer intuition says this can’t be the only one.” Buffy glanced around the crypt. She hoped whoever was behind this hadn’t caught her and Spike on tape. The thought that their intimacy could be out there for public consumption angered her like nothing had before. “Have you seen anything suspicious?” 

Spike studied his crypt for a moment. Nothing looked out of place. He was sure that between the invisible sexathon and the bombing that any cameras that could have been there would have been discovered. “Not here, but what about the Magic Box? I could swear that I saw something there. I thought that Rupes and demon girl had just upped security is all though.”

Buffy nodded. “Okay. Let’s hit the Magic Box. Maybe we can take Anya’s mind off Xander for awhile. She’s determined to get her vengeance on.”

“Do you blame her?” Spike tossed the camera to Buffy, and he went for his duster. “What the bloody hell was the Whelp thinking?”

“You saw his family.” Buffy grimaced at her own memories of the Harris clan. “I had to throw away a perfectly good purse that I can’t afford to replace because I couldn’t get the puke smell out of it after Xander’s uncle tossed his cookies in it at the rehearsal.”

Spike wrinkled his nose. He had heard Dawn muttering about the incident at the Wedding-That-Didn’t. He was just thrilled that Buffy was talking to him again. Spike left the crypt a very happy vamp with the Slayer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anya and her friend Halfrek looked up at Spike and Buffy when they entered the Magic Box. Anya watched as Spike covertly nodded towards a skull on the shelves, and Buffy returned the covert nod.

“So, what’s your pleasure?” Anya asked. She was pretty sure from Spike and Buffy’s body language that something was going on.  
“Fresh out of pleasure today,” Spike replied. “The Slayer and I need something.” He glared at Halfrek.

“Yeah.” Buffy smiled brightly. “And we wanted to check in on you. See how you are, see if you found anyone to get your vengeance going.”

“Oh, well, hang on.” Anya dragged Halfrek away to the counter. She whispered in her fellow demon’s ear, “Buffy won’t be much help. I’ve already tried to get her to make vengeance against Xander, but Spike hates Xander. Maybe I can get him to make a wish.”

“Works for me!” Halfrek gave a sly smile. “Like I’ve been telling you, men need a little justice too sometimes.” She gave the Slayer and the vamp a cheeky little wave before she hurried out the door. 

Outside, Halfrek paused to look back at the three people inside the shop. “I’ve never seen three people who needed each other more than them. I wonder…” She tapped her chin before she disappeared out of sight.”

“Sorry to bust up the little hen party, but…” Spike wasn’t upset to get a remembrance of his past out of the room, but he did like Anyanka. He didn’t like seeing the little spitfire in pain. He grabbed the skull they had been looking at, and he pulled the camera out of its eye. “The Slayer found a little problem.”

“What’s that?” Anya gave Buffy a confused look.

“A matched set.” Buffy took the camera from her house out of her pocket.

“Somebody’s spying on us?” Anya’s eyes darted around the room. She didn’t notice anything else out of place.   
Unfortunately no one looked up directly above the research table. Otherwise they would have caught a glimpse of another camera hidden inside the light.

“Looks like.” Buffy nodded. “It explains some of the weird stuff lately though.” She turned to Spike. “Like where somebody would know I’d be to pull off that wacky thing with Katrina before my birthday.” 

Spike nodded. He remembered that terrible day quite clearly, and even now he could see the guilt that lay in the Slayer’s eyes for how she treated him. “Certainly explains the glarghk guhl kashma’nik from a couple of weeks ago.”

“So, I have nerdy magic users after me?” Buffy scrunched up her nose. “Because that’s just oh so scarier than say… you.” She winked at Spike.

“Hey, I’m a great Big Bad,” Spike protested even as his hand inched towards his crotch. “Didn’t I show you that enough times, pet?” He tossed the camera on the counter.

“I know you are, dear.” Buffy patted Spike’s arm. “ Yes, you did show me enough times.” 

Anya noted Spike’s flabbergasted look at Buffy’s words and gestures. She wasn’t sure why she thought this, but she knew that the only way to get a wish out of Spike was to get him drunk. She remembered Xander’s annual rant about the kidnapping that had brought her to Sunnydale.

“Well, figuring out who the bad guy is something certainly worth celebrating in our crappy lives.” Anya went behind the counter where she rummaged around. “I know Giles left some supplies here.” She pulled out a bottle of whiskey and some plastic cups.

“I don’t know.” Buffy chewed her lip. “Last time I got drunk the hangover was killer.”

“Keep her away from the ante too,” Spike said in a loud whisper when he went to get a cup of alcohol from Anya.

“Whatever! You shouldn’t have been playing with cute little kittens.” Buffy rolled her eyes, but she saw the challenge in the other two blonds’ eyes. “Give me a shot, Anya.”

Anya poured out two more shots. She watched through lowered lashes as the other two powerful beings drank their whiskey. Buffy made the cutest little bluck face as she sipped her drink. It made Anya want to kiss the Slayer. Little did she realize that Spike was thinking the same thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you find anything yet?” Xander asked in a pushy voice. “Come on, Willow. Spike’s not that smart.”

“Where did you find this camera exactly?” Willow pointed at the gnome and electronics on the table.

“In the backyard, you know that.” Xander sat down beside his friend.

“Not in her bedroom? That’s pretty lame.” Willow rolled her eyes much like Buffy had done at Xander’s accusations against the vampire. She knew that that Spike would have put cameras in Buffy’s bedroom not the backyard. “I should have something once I get tapped into the fiber network. I’m gonna use the feedback relay to get their signal routed into my system.”

“In English please,” Xander muttered. He never understood the technical goobledy gook that Willow spilled forth when in this mode.

Willow raised her eyes towards the heavens, and she said a little silent prayer to keep her cool as she continued to type. “Technology’s pretty sophisticated, filled with lots of booby traps and firewalls.”

“Anything yet?” Xander was getting more impatient. He wanted to prove to Buffy that Spike was behind everything that had been happening to her.

“Maybe if somebody wasn’t so pushy I could work.” Willow touched a few more letters on the keyboard. “Oh hey… whoa.”

“What?” Xander looked at the screen.

“There’s more than one camera.” Willow started to flip through the cameras like they were television stations.

“Hey, what’s up?” Dawn came into the room with Tara. “What are we looking at?”

“There’re cameras everywhere,” Xander said in a dazed voice. “There’s my work.”

“The Bronze and my classes at UC Sunnydale are on there too.” Willow looked closer. “The Magic Box had two. One is out, but the other is going strong. What is that?” She pointed at the computer screen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy giggled wildly. Drinking always did that to her she realized. She leaned into Anya’s shoulder, and she whispered loudly, “You want to know what’s sexy, Anya?”

“What, Buffy?” Anya giggled in return. Giles’ alcohol was more potent than she had first thought.

“The way a guy looks when two girls dance together.” Buffy glanced at Spike. “Faith and I used to do it all the time. You wanna see?”

Anya glanced at Spike who was watching Buffy and her with a heated, interested gaze. Men were so easy sometimes. “Okay,” she agreed. She put down her glass, and she dragged Buffy to her feet.

“Why don’t you get comfortable, Spike?” Buffy suggested. She reached up to touch Anya’s curly hair. “Your hair is so pretty this way. Maybe I should get my hair permed again.”

Spike put his duster over the back of a chair, and as the two females melted into each other’s embrace he adjusted the burgeoning bulge in his pants. Both girls were beautiful on their own, but together it was like watching a pair of goddesses. Buffy had the tight, hard body of a seasoned warrior while Anya was soft and pretty like a flower.

Anya put her arms around Buffy’s waist while Buffy put her arms around Anya’s neck. Buffy had forgotten how nice it was to dance with a girl. They both laid their heads on each others shoulders. 

“Turn on the radio, Spike,” Buffy suggested to the vampire. “Something soft and sexy like Anya.”

“Sure thing, pet.” Spike knew exactly what Buffy was suggesting as they had shagged to music on more than one occasion. He went over to the small stereo that was used for ambience music for the store.

Buffy turned her head to watch Spike’s fluid motions as he moved around the shop. She licked her lips as she thought about how he looked naked beneath her. _Why did I drop him?_ she thought hazily. _And why does it feel so right being here with Anya?_

“Buffy, he likes the dancing,” Anya whispered. “Did you see the bulge in his pants? I bet he’s good in the orgasm department.”

“Oh, he is,” Buffy murmured in a dreamy voice. “Five hours straight.”

Anya stumbled, bringing her closer to the Slayer. Buffy let out a little moan when her pelvis area bumped against Anya’s hipbone. It had been too, too long since she had cum. Her own hands were just not good enough to scratch the itch that Spike always evoked. Buffy took one look at Spike’s interested pose before she grasped Anya’s face in both her hands, and she covered the vengeance demon’s pouty red lips with her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spike had thought that the Slayer had been teasing him with her actions with the demon girl, but the kiss made him realize that things weren’t quite what they seemed. He studied the two women with an avid interest. As much as he loved Buffy, he knew she was a bit of a prude. So, imagine his surprise when she got into the girl on girl action.

Buffy felt Anya’s lips soften and mould to her own. The Slayer lessened her grip on the other woman’s face as she sunk into the vengeance demon’s embrace. Everything felt so perfect at that moment, kissing Anya while Spike watched. Things felt right in a way that they hadn’t before when it had just been Buffy and the vampire together. 

Anya had no idea what was going on, but Buffy felt so wonderful in her arms and against her body. She heard Spike’s grunt of approval over their actions. Buffy was soft in ways that men just couldn’t be, and Anya was sure that Spike wouldn’t let himself go to pot the way Xander had in the past few months. Anya let her hands slide down Buffy’s back to pull the slightly shorter girl tighter to her.

Spike cleared his throat. “I’m gonna put up the closed sign and lock the door.” He didn’t mind if anyone walked in on them, and he was sure Anya wouldn’t care either. It was just their little Miss Slayer that would get embarrassed if one of Sunnyhell’s fine citizens came shopping.

Anya pulled away from Buffy slightly. Now that the Slayer had made the first move, the more sexually experienced woman decided to take over. Anya eased her hands under Buffy’s jacket, and she helped her take the jacket off. As the coat fell to the floor to be kicked out the way, Anya smirked at Buffy before she kissed the Slayer again.

Spike went about his self-appointed task, making sure to pull the front shades down after he locked the door. He sauntered towards the two kissing woman, and he adjusted his cock while he walked. The vampire wasn’t too sure what was going on, but there was no way he was going to let the opportunity pass him by. He slid up behind Buffy to press his body against hers, trapping the Slayer between himself and the vengeance demon.

Buffy let out a muffled groan when she felt Spike behind her. He released her hair from the band that she had used to gather it away from her face. She was sure she’d lose yet another scrunchie to the amorous vampire. At least she hadn’t put on any panties that day. Laundry day was a great day in her book.

Spike dragged his mouth over the tilted side of Buffy’s neck. He could taste her sweat and her arousal. Surprisingly, he couldn’t taste the fear and desperation that usually clung to her skin like a shroud. Spike had to wonder what made this encounter different as he let himself get lost in his arousal. He unzipped the back of Buffy’s shirt before he reached around to cup her breasts.

Buffy felt like she was in a maelstrom of feelings and emotions. If being with Spike had been the most intense relationship she’d ever been in, then being with both Spike and Anya made those feelings pale in comparison. Hard masculine muscles behind her, and soft feminine curves in front of her, with nothing holding her up but their will. Buffy broke away from Anya’s pliant lips, and she groaned loudly. 

Spike used the Slayer’s moment of distraction to bring her shirt up and over her head. He cupped Buffy’s breasts again for Anya’s approval while he put his head down to whisper, “Buffy’s got nice little titties, don’t you agree? They’re very sensitive when they’re tweaked and sucked.” He demonstrated how to make the Slayer moan and squeal by rubbing her nipples back and forth between two fingers.

“Nicely done,” Anya commented. She leaned down to lick a hard nipple with the flat of her tongue. “Tasty too.” She chuckled when Buffy squirmed under her ministrations. Anya dropped to her knees where she helped Buffy out of her boots. After she tossed the footwear away, she unbuttoned Buffy’s pants, and she pulled them down the Slayer’s tanned legs.

Buffy writhed in anticipation when the cool air hit her heated flesh. She was glad she had kept her mound neatly shaved, even if she hadn’t anticipated this turn of events. “I better not be the only one naked here,” she whispered. She licked her lips as she turned her head back to look at Spike. “Don’t you agree? Anya needs to be naked too.”

Spike smirked. “I agree. Off with the clothes there, demon girl.”

Anya looked up at the other two blonds. “All I wanted was a wish against Xander,” she said softly. “I wasn’t expecting this.”

Buffy stepped out of her pants, kicked them away, and pulled Anya to her feet. She put her arms around the other woman to hug her tight. “Neither was I, but it feels so right. Even more right than just Spike and I together.” Buffy bit her lip while she waited for Anya’s response.

“You don’t mind this?” Anya slipped into her demonic visage.

Spike in return slipped into his own vampiric image. He bared his teeth at Anya as he made a play at biting Buffy’s neck. “Won’t hear me complaining.

Buffy knew that Spike had changed as soon as Anya had. “I don’t have a special demon face,” she pouted.

“Pouty. Look at that lip,” Spike growled. His yellow eyes settled on Anya again. “Off with the clothes, woman.” He kept Buffy’s body close to his own as he reached around to pull Anya’s shirt over her head.

Buffy slipped Anya’s skirt down her legs. She smirked when she realized that the other woman wasn’t wearing nylons. Buffy gripped Spike’s wrist with one hand while she moved Anya towards the table in the center of the store. When Anya bumped into the table, Buffy moved forward to help her onto the flat surface. Then, the Slayer moved in between the vengeance demon’s legs.

Spike followed along behind, willing to let Buffy take the lead. Not to mention, he was a little afraid that she might come to her senses at any second, and leave himself and Anya hanging in the wind. His jaw dropped when Buffy started to whisper to Anya in a low voice.

“Spike’s the best I’ve ever had, you know.” Buffy traced her fingers up the straps of Anya’s bra. “He’s everything I could possibly want in a man, and I’ve hurt him so badly the past few months. Spike’s been the only thing keeping me alive inside.” She bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. She didn’t care that the alcohol was allowing her normally tight lipped mouth to say what she really felt in her heart.

“Oh Buffy.” Anya cupped Buffy’s face in her hands. “We’ve all been so blind. How could we have not noticed you were dying inside?”  
“I’ve hidden it for so long, but I love him.” Buffy swallowed. “Is that okay with you? Do you hate me now?”

Spike’s heart burst open at the Slayer’s words. He was right, she had felt something all this time. However he knew that this was a time for reassuring Anya, not a time for him to jump Buffy and shag her into the ground. Besides, there’d be time for that later.

Anya glanced at Spike’s face over Buffy’s shoulder. She knew there was something big going on here. The look on Spike’s face told her that Buffy’s revelation was a new one to him. “Of course not, baby. It’s okay to love whoever you want.”

Buffy gave a small nod. “I think I might love you too, Anya. I know it’s kinda soon, but it just all feels so right. I can’t be with normal people, no matter what anyone wants.” She looked over her shoulder at Spike for a moment. “I think there’s more wrong with the resurrection spell than cellular sunburn.”

Anya gave a questioning look, and her jaw dropped in astonishment when Spike roughly pulled Buffy’s head to the side. His golden eyes stayed on her as he lightly sank his teeth into the Slayer’s neck. The vampire didn’t clutch his head in pain like he had before Buffy’s death. 

Buffy moaned in anticipation. She had let Spike bite her in hidden places before this, but never had she let him bite her on the neck. His fangs felt so much better than any that had graced her neck before.

Spike pulled his head away from Buffy’s neck. He licked the blood off his lips before he slipped back into his human visage. “What the Slayer is trying to tell you is that she’s caught herself a case of immortality”

Anya’s eyes brightened. “Like us?”

Spike smirked as he nodded. “You can take the angel out of Heaven, but not the Heaven out of the angel.” He stepped back to unbutton his black shirt. He watched Anya wildly attack Buffy’s lips as he removed his Docs and jeans. Now gloriously naked, he stepped around Buffy to unfasten Anya’s bra. Her breasts were as beautiful as Buffy’s, high and round with rosy red nipples cresting the top of each one. He winked at Buffy as he eased Anya back onto the table. “You need a bit of compensation for havin’ to put up with the Whelp all these years.” Spike leaned down to take one fragrant mound into his mouth while he plucked at the nipple of the other.

Buffy put her fingers in Anya’s panties, and she pulled then down the other woman’s shapely legs. She had never gone down on a girl before, but the glistening wet slit at the apex of Anya’s thighs called to her. Buffy pushed Anya’s knees apart to study her pussy. She slid her hands down Anya’s legs until she could spread the petals of the vengeance demon’s most private parts.

Anya let out a shriek when Buffy’s mouth descended on her heated flesh. What the Slayer lacked in experience she certainly made up in enthusiasm. Every so often, Spike would raise his head with a pointer for Buffy to use, but otherwise the dual sensations caused Anya to race towards the fastest orgasm she had ever had in all her centuries of living. She was sure it was another sign of how right the three of them were together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s the Magic Box.” Dawn tried to take a closer, but Tara pulled the teenager away.

“That’s Anya!” Xander shouted. He pointed at the screen. “She’s having sex with someone else. She’s cheating on me.”

“Cheating on you? You left her at the altar.” The red-haired woman huffed. “Is that Spike?” Willow leaned for a closer look. She accidently hit the volume button, turning the sound way up.

“Oh D’Hoffryn, that feels so good,” Anya cried out. “Spike, don’t stop.”

“What about me?” Buffy voice sounded off camera. “Should I stop?”

“No, suck my pussy some more, Slayer,” Anya huffed. “I want to orgasm again against your dirty mouth.”

“Better do as the demon girl says, luv,” Spike drawled. “Or we just might have to spank you.”

“Oh, you guys played those kinds of games?” Anya’s eyes grew bright with interest.

“Well, I guess they’re not playing checkers,” Dawn commented. She was trying to see around Tara’s hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Xander glared at Dawn. “Shouldn’t you be in bed by now?” A groan from the speakers caught his attention, and he stormed over to turn them down.

“I’m fifteen, not five.” Dawn put her hands on her hips. “I’ve had sex ed you know. Besides, if Anya wants to boink Spike and Buffy, then I say good for her. Hell, good for them all. They deserve some happiness, I say.”

“No, they don’t!” Xander screamed. He figured if he was miserable everyone should be miserable, and why would Buffy or Anya want to have sex with a filthy, undead creature like Spike. “My God, how could they do such a thing to me?”

“Not everything is about you, Xander,” Dawn practically growled as she scowled at Xander.

“I don’t really think Anya’s a thing, or that she’s exactly thinking that she’s cheating on you,” Tara replied quietly. “You left her at the altar. She’s more than welcome to move on.”

“But why Spike? They know I hate him!” Xander growled. He looked back at the screen where Spike and Buffy had exchanged positions around Anya. “Look at them. He’s put them under some kind of spell. There’s no way that they’d do that with him.” He pointed at the laptop.

Willow and Tara glanced towards the screen. Spike had moved slightly off camera, but the two magic users could tell that he was firmly ensconced between Anya’s legs. Buffy kneeled over Anya’s face, facing Spike, where she gave the vampire a show by playing with her breasts. They made an erotic picture of sexual ecstasy as Spike leaned forward to feast on Buffy’s hard, pointed nipples. The Slayer’s pleasure filled countenance faced into the still hidden camera.

“This is too much.” Xander stomped over to Buffy’s weapon chest. He opened the box, and he started to take out weapons.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Dawn stepped towards Xander, but Tara held the teenager back.

“I’m gonna break whatever spell Spike has over my girls even if it’s the last thing I do.” Xander was gone before any of the remaining Scooby females could react.

“What the heck did he mean by his girls?” Dawn asked. “I don’t think either Buffy or Anya see themselves that way.”

“I better follow him. He’s bound and determined to do something even more stupid than leaving Anya at the altar.” Willow grabbed her coat. She followed Xander out the front door, leaving Tara and Dawn alone.

“Well, that was a load of fun,” Dawn drawled. She looked at her watch. “Ooops homework time.”

Tara smiled to herself. She wasn’t fooled one little bit. Oh no, she knew exactly what Dawn was planning on doing. The little sneaker would be climbing out the upstairs window in a matter of minutes before she hightailed it to the Magic Box to warn her sister, and her sister’s lovers, that Xander was on the warpath. “You do that homework, dear. I’ll fix some dinner.”

“If you can find anything to cook.” Dawn rushed for the stairs. It took her only a few minutes to execute her plan of escape.  
Tara went into the kitchen. A quick glance through the fridge and cupboards told her that spaghetti would be the best dinner option. She was sure that most of the gang would be extra hungry later anyway. After she put the pasta water on the stove to boil, Tara picked up the telephone to dial a familiar number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Magic Box, the newfound lovers had changed positions again. Spike sat on a chair with Buffy straddling his lap, her hand gripping the back of the chair as she rode his cock. She leaned forward to latch onto his neck with her mouth. Buffy grazed his turning marks with her teeth, knowing how much this turned the vampire on.

Spike gasped for breath when Anya moved behind him to put her lips on the opposite side of his neck. He leaned his head back against her shoulder as the two women sucked and nibbled at the erogenous zones on his throat. He had no idea what was coming when Buffy clenched her inner muscles around his cock, and together Anya and Buffy bit into his neck hard enough to draw blood. Spike felt the release of his seed inside the Slayer when the women took in his blood.

As one, Buffy and Anya pulled away from Spike, and they cried out, “Ours.”

“Oh fuck!” Spike exclaimed. His face shifted into his demonic visage, and his cock erupted again at the dual claiming by his lovers. “Yours. All yours, luvs.” He put a hand behind Buffy’s head, roughly pulled her to him, and sank his fangs into her neck.

“That is so sexy looking,” Anya murmured. She eagerly anticipated her turn at being claimed by the vampire.

“My Slayer,” Spike growled. He was happy when Buffy hummed her affirmative answer. He wouldn’t allow her to run away from him like she had done in the past. She was his now.

“Yours,” Buffy whispered. She felt the deep connection between herself and the vampire take over her entire being. Finally she wasn’t alone anymore.

“My turn,” Anya squealed. She moved to where she could present her neck to Spike. “Bite me, Spike. Bite me now.”

Spike bit into the vengeance demon’s flesh as requested. He took a deep gulp of her power charged blood. It tasted different than Buffy’s, but it was still delicious in its own way. “Mine.”

“Yours.” Anya’s eyes were closed, and she had a blissful look on her face. “It all feels so much more right than it did with Xander. Why is that?”

Before Spike or Buffy could answer, the telephone rang. The three supernatural people looked towards the answering machine. Anya’s voice welcomed the caller, told the business hours, and asked to leave a message.

“H-hey guys, it’s Tara.” The Wicca’s voice filled the store. “I… well… there’s a camera above the table, and we all saw you. Xander’s mad, Willow’s following him, and Dawn’s on her way to warn you. You… you might want to get your clothes on before they get there. I’m making dinner here at Buffy’s. Come on back when you c-can.” There was a click as Tara hung up.

“Shit, Dawn can’t see us naked.” Buffy scrambled off Spike’s lap to search for her clothes. She found Spike’s pants which she tossed at him.

“I’m only dressing because your little sister is coming,” Anya said. She grabbed her shirt and skirt. “I don’t care if Xander finds us naked and enjoying ourselves.”

Buffy smiled at Anya. She went over to the other woman to give her a hug and a kiss. “Thank you, Anya. I’m not worried about Xander or Willow. They’ll just have to deal with it, but we have to be careful around Dawn. We so don’t need another visit from child services.”

Spike paused in the buttoning of his pants. “Better hurry and dress, ladies. The Nibblet just hit the back door. He quickly finished his pants up, and he grabbed his shirt.

Anya and Buffy hurried around grabbing the rest of their clothes.

When Dawn slammed into the shopping area of the store, she found three dressed, but disheveled people putting on their shoes. “Xander’s on his way here. He’s really mad,” she blurted out between pants. “I ran all the way here to warn you.”

“Why didn’t you just use the phone like Tara did?” Buffy asked.

“Oh, I didn’t think of that.” Dawn put her hand on one hip. “Maybe if I had a cell phone, I’d think about using the phone instead of racing all the way here.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “You know that hasn’t been in the budget. Working at the DMP sucks ass.”

Just then Xander pounded on the front door. “I know you’re in there! Open up now!”

“Well, I’m going to nip this in the bud right now!” Anya marched over to the door, unlocked it, and pulled it open. She glared at Xander as she snarled, “What are you doing here? I didn’t tell you that you could come down here and disturb me.”

“I saw what you were doing, you two timing hussy,” Xander said. He pulled out a stake, and he tried to get past Anya. Then, he looked over to where Spike was helping Buffy zip up the back of her shirt. “Don’t touch her, you undead thing.”

Buffy glanced at her friend. “I’ll touch whoever I want. You’re not the boss of me.”

“Or me!” Anya frowned at Xander. She flipped her hair back with one hand.

“What is that?” Xander screeched. He pointed at the fang marks on Anya’s neck. “He bit you. The chip’s not working.”

“Chip’s workin’ fine, idiot,” Spike spoke up. “Demon girl there isn’t human anymore.”

“Neither am I.” Buffy flipped her hair to the side too. “I came back wrong.”

Willow entered the store just in time to hear Buffy’s last comment. She put her hand to her mouth in distress. She already felt so much guilt for resurrecting her friend, but to hear that Buffy thought she wasn’t right anymore hurt Willow’s heart.

Anya rushed to Buffy’s side. “Don’t say that, Buffy. I think you’re just right, nothing wrong at all.” She leaned in to nuzzle against Spike’s marks.

“Anya’s right, pet.” Spike stepped up behind Buffy. He pulled her back against his body, and he cradled her head on his shoulder. “Nothing wrong at all with you.”

“That is so wrong,” Xander growled. “What did you do to them?”

Spike looked up with a smirk. “I’ve done all kinds of things to Buffy. We did nasty, dirty things that she enjoyed, and now I plan on doing them to Anya too.”

Xander lurched forward, the stake raised in his hand.

“No, you will not harm the vampire.” Halfrek appeared in the room. She pointed a finger at Xander. “You hurt my friend, and I’m not happy!” Although she was mainly doing this for Anya, she felt a little bit of guilt over what she’d done to Spike over a century ago as well.

“Hallie, what are you doing here?” Anya asked. She turned to look at the other vengeance demon, but she didn’t step away from Spike and Buffy.

“I went to Hoffy to ask for a special boon, of course.” Halfrek touched her hair in a primping gesture. “I must say, he’s in a good mood today.”

“Hallie!”

“Fine.” Halfrek rolled his eyes. “Since you mated with the Slayer and the vampire, Hoffy thought it would be better if you were a freelance vengeance demon. You owe me one, Anyanka. I will expect payment.”

“I don’t have to exact vengeance anymore,” Anya said happily. “I can just run my little store here?”

Halfrek nodded before she turned to Xander. “Now, what to do with you, Mister?”

“You’re mated? That’s so cool,” Dawn said.

“Mated? What the hell does that mean?” Xander demanded.

“Are you happy, Buffy?” Willow asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy looked at Willow. “I’m very happy, Wills. Spike and Anya make me feel very complete and very loved.”

Willow gave a nod. “Then, I’m happy. I just wish I had thought of a triad to keep both Oz and Tara.” She knew what being mated meant, and she knew that Xander didn’t stand a chance against the new triad.

Xander gave Willow a horrified look. “You’re not supposed to take their side. We have been friends since kindergarten.”

“You really are a bitter, bitter man, aren’t you?” Halfrek replied.

“Well, what do you expect? My girlfriend and my best friend are cheating on me with that… that….” Xander pointed at Spike. “… thing. How could they do that to me?”

“Where on earth have you been hiding?” Dawn glared at Xander. “You dumped Anya at the altar, and you have never, ever been Buffy’s boyfriend, brother, or dad. I really wish you could feel what you’re putting them through.”

“Wish granted.” Halfrek said. She snapped her fingers.

Xander screamed, and he fell over in shock when the feelings of everyone in the room flowed into his being. He curled up in a ball with his hands over his head.

“What did you do?” Buffy asked in a concerned voice. She was upset with her friend, but she didn’t really want Xander to get hurt.

“I made him empathic,” Halfrek answered. She preened under the attention. “He feels what you feel. He knows what pain his words have caused. He will always know.”

“Will he always be on the ground screaming?” Willow edged towards Xander.

“No, once he assimilates everything, he’ll be fine.” Halfrek smiled at Anya. “It’s for the best, really. I suggest you keep him away from everybody for awhile. It’ll take some getting used to.”

“Um, okay.” Willow went to Xander, and she helped him up off the floor. “Come on, Xander. Let’s find someplace nice and quiet for you to stay.”

Xander put his head on Willow’s shoulder, and he sobbed. He was so overwhelmed by the emotions of the people in the room that he couldn’t speak. Buffy and Anya were hurt by his words, while Spike was seething with anger, but the love that they felt for each other was the strongest emotion that they were feeling. Halfrek was feeling satisfaction, Willow was feeling compassion, and Dawn was conflicted as she was happy for Buffy and Spike while still mad at Xander.

Dawn went to help Willow with Xander. “He’s in pretty bad shape. Maybe he better stay at our house. We can set up the cot in the basement.”

Xander whimpered in pain. He didn’t want to be at Buffy’s house where he was sure to be assaulted by the feelings of the newly formed threesome, but he found he couldn’t really say anything. He knew if he opened his mouth, it would be to scream in agony not to protest where he was going to be staying.

“Tara has dinner ready,” Buffy told Dawn. “You need to get back to the house and eat.”

“Are you guys coming?” Dawn asked.

“As soon as we find that last camera,” Buffy said. She turned to Spike. “Hop up on the table and see if you can find it.”

“See you guys back at the house.” Willow opened the front door of the shop. “We’ll be taking my car back to the house.”

“See you there.”

Later, after dinner had been eaten, and Xander had been settled in the basement, Buffy pulled Willow and Tara aside to ask if they’d stay with Dawn. When the witches agreed, Buffy dragged her new lovers out the door for a much deserved break. They spent the evening at the Bronze laughing and dancing together in a carefree manner.

When Spike was getting his girls drinks, Buffy and Anya came up with a plan of attack. They wondered what their vampire would do with two submissive women at his beck and call. They decided to go to Anya’s apartment where they could be alone together since Buffy’s house was too crowded at the moment, and Spike’s crypt hadn’t yet recovered from the grenade bombing.

Buffy and Anya disappeared into the bedroom as soon as they got to the apartment. Spike wondered what they were up to when Anya called out for him to join them. The vampire stopped in surprise when he pushed the door open.

“Command us, and we will obey, Spike,” Buffy and Anya said in unison. They were both naked as the day they were born, and they were both in submissive positions on the floor. 

Spike let out a small grunt of arousal at the sight, and he adjusted his cock in his pants. “Hello, what do we have here?” He circled the two women. He stopped in front of their kneeling bodies.

Anya shivered in anticipation. It was a rare thing for her to be in the submissive position. She always had to take control with Xander to get what she wanted from him, but she was sure that wouldn’t be the case with Spike or Buffy. They were both such alpha creatures.

Buffy shivered in anticipation too. This was something new for her, because until now she hadn’t let herself completely go when she was with Spike. She had always felt she needed to hold something back with him, to always be in control or he would overwhelm her completely.

“Anya, my sweet, I assume you have toys,” Spike drawled. 

“Yes, Spike.” Anya maintained her position. “They’re in the top dresser drawer. They’re all brand new.” She wondered what kind of toys the vampire was interested in.

“Excellent.” Spike sauntered over to the drawer. He opened it, and he perused the contents. He wanted to start Buffy off fairly easy. So, he passed over the more hard core sex toys, and instead he went for handcuffs, dildo strap on, scented oils, and a simple black blind fold. Spike put the items he had chosen on top of the chest of drawers, and he closed the drawer. He turned back to the naked women. “Buffy, please stand up and come here.”

Buffy leapt to her feet to obey Spike. She raised one eyebrow when he handed her the blindfold, and he pointed at the still submissive Anya. She grinned as she went over to put the blindfold on the vengeance demon. When she was done, she waited for her next order.

“Help Anya onto the middle of the bed, Buffy.” Spike picked up the handcuffs, and he smirked. “Face down with her ass in the air, please.”

Buffy arranged the pillows on the bed to help Anya’s comfort level. Then, she led the vengeance demon to the bed. She arranged her as specified by the vampire. 

Anya resisted the urge to squirm under what she was sure to be Buffy and Spike’s intense scrutinizes. She could feel their gazes on her flesh, and she grew wetter between her legs. She moaned with arousal when she felt Buffy’s capable hands spreading her knees. Anya felt the cool air hit her damp, overheated pussy. Her skin made an involuntary shiver of eagerness.

Spike handed Buffy the handcuffs, and he silently indicated for her to use them on Anya’s wrists. When she was done with that task, he handed her the scented oil. He stepped back to watch Buffy rub the fragrant lubricant into Anya’s skin.

Buffy slicked her hands over Anya’s quivering flesh. She wondered how long it had been since anyone had treated Anya like a queen. Xander was a great guy, but it seemed to Buffy that in the past few years that he was only after his own pleasure. Anya quite frequently spoke of his orgasms rather than her own. Buffy turned to give Spike a small smirk before she dropped a kiss on Anya’s hip.

Spike smirked. He knew that Buffy had seen the strap on sitting on the dresser when she had taken the blindfold from him, and he knew exactly what she wanted to do with it. “Anya, luv, do you like Buffy’s hands on your body?”

Anya gave a humming noise of approval. “Her hands are strong and lethal, and yet she’s being so gentle, Spike.”

Spike gestured for Buffy to join him again. He helped her put the strap on in place, caressing her body into a heightened level of arousal. “Go climb into bed behind Anya, pet. Ease your cock into her aching pussy. Fuck her till she comes. Then, I’ll join you.”

Buffy obeyed Spike’s commands, and she found herself kneeling behind Anya’s upturned ass. She put one hand under the other woman’s hip to hold her steady as she used the other to guide her plastic dick into the dripping slit waiting for a good fucking.

Anya groaned as the huge dildo slowly thrust into her throbbing sex. Buffy was going slower than she was used to, but the vengeance demon found that it was turning her on. Soon, the other woman was firmly seated in her pussy. Anya felt like she was being stretched to her limit. She found herself wondering how it would feel to have one of her lovers fucking her pussy while the other attended to her ass. Then, Buffy started to thrust in and out, and all thought flew out of Anya’s head.

Spike watched with an evil smirk on his face. Buffy was taking to the strap on like she’d been using it for years. He couldn’t wait for her to use one on him. In fact, he kind of hoped that when she was done with him that sitting would be painful. It was an exquisite pain to be used like that by a lover. Spike dispensed with his clothes post haste. He stood watching his lovers, stroking his cock.

Buffy looked over at Spike, her eyes glued to his prick. She loved how he looked naked. The bot was right about one thing. He was a magnificent specimen when naked. Buffy wanted that cock of his inside her pussy. She sped up her loving, but brutal assault on Anya’s cunt, slipping her hand around to manipulate the other woman’s clit.

Anya let out a screech when Buffy’s pace increased. She had heard rumors of Slayer stamina over the years, but this was completely breathtaking. Anya wondered what Spike was up to, but when Buffy’s fingers buried themselves in her curls once again, thought processes gone. Anya let out a keening sound as her orgasm ripped through her body. She had never come that fast with Xander.

“Lean over Anya, pet. Spread your legs a bit more, but don’t let your cock slip out.” Spike knelt on the bed behind Buffy, and he mirrored her earlier actions with Anya.

Buffy’s eyes drifted closed as the knob of Spike’s cock breached her sex. She opened her mouth to inhale more oxygen. Panting, she whispered, “You’re not convenient. You make me hot. You’re not a freak show, not dirt. I love you, Spike.”

“Slayer,” Spike whispered in return. “Not lost, most definitely not wrong.” He pulled Buffy back to his chest, and he turned her head to cover her lips with his own. He started to pump his shaft into Buffy’s pussy.

Anya realized that these were things that her other two lovers needed to say to each other. She had realized something was going on between the Slayer and the vampire, even though she had known better than to mention it to anyone else. She wasn’t that oblivious, especially when they had snuck away at the birthday party from hell. She let her body drift through another orgasm while she waited for Spike and Buffy to finish up their small billing and cooing session.

“We forgot about Anya,” Buffy whispered against Spike’s lips, suddenly guilty about her attention being entirely on the vampire. “I’m sorry, Anya.” She leaned down over the vengeance demon’s body, and she kissed Anya’s back.

“Sorry, demon girl,” Spike said. He placed his hands on Anya’s hips. “Let me remedy the situation.” He set a staggering pace that would have hurt normal human women, but since the two women beneath him were as supernatural as he was, they enjoyed the attentions rather than were hurt by them.

Buffy called uncle first. The dual sensations of the dildo being pressed against her clit and Spike’s hard on slamming into her body, she had several more orgasms than her other two lovers. She pulled out of Anya, and she fell to the side, letting Spike take her place inside of Anya’s still quivering, hungry cunt. Buffy lay beside Anya, caressing her breasts with her hands.

“I bet Anya would love to see you right now, Slayer,” Spike puffed. “You look like a debauched angel.”

Buffy reached over to jerk the blindfold off of Anya before she returned to twisting and jerking on her own nipples. One hand drifted down to stroke the plastic cock wet with pussy juice that was attached to the strap on. “Mmmm, I feel so tired. I love you guys,” she said sleepily. “My Spike, my Anya.”

“Yours, Buffy,” Spike and Anya said together.

Anya watched as Buffy lazily touched herself. Spike was right though. Buffy really did look a debauched heavenly creature. Her blond hair was wet with sweat and strands stuck to her face. Anya bit her lip when Buffy’s eyes drifted closed, her hands slowed, and her breath deepened into sleep.

“She needs us, doesn’t she?” Anya asked in a whisper. 

“More than she can ever admit,” Spike answered. He reached up to release the handcuffs. “She doesn’t understand yet that we will never leave her, but she will.” He pulled out of Anya’s body, his cock still hard.

Anya turned to look at Spike’s hard on. “Gotta love vamp stamina,” she said with a grin. She crawled over to lie on one side of Buffy, and she curled up against the Slayer’s body.

Spike followed suite, and he pressed himself against Buffy’s other side. “She’s easy to love because she loves so easily.”

“Am I easy to love?” Anya gave Spike a worried look.

“Very much so.” Spike cupped Anya’s face with one hand, and he leaned in to kiss her. “But there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Mmmm,” Buffy hummed. “Are you guys playing without me?” She giggled when her lovers attacked her with their fingers. 

There was plenty of time tomorrow to worry about the nerds that were spying on them and Xander’s new found empathic powers. For now, they had each other and their newfound love to keep them busy. They decided there was nothing wrong with that.

The End


End file.
